Target tracking is utilized in scene understanding/situation awareness systems. Often, a sensor providing target location information for such system is a video camera. Examples of such systems are video surveillance systems used for safety, security, person or asset tracking and others. Ordinary algorithms providing video based target tracking are based on Kalman filtering or particle filtering or related methods.